Pour une nuit
by Lyiaaa
Summary: Ron fixait le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, repensant à cette femme qu'il avait eu le droit d'aimer le temps de quelques heures, une nuit, son corps, sa peau, son odeur, ses lèvres, sa voix, ses gémissement, un amour qui fait mal.. LEMON !


_Bonjour, ou bonsoir, suivant l'heure à laquelle vous lisez mon histoire. Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle OS, "Pour une nuit" écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des Ron/Hermione dont j'ai préfèré ne pas trop m'aventurer dans les caractères des personnages. Bisous bisous_

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Hermione Granger était assise sur une chaise, sirotant un verre de Wisky Pur Feu et pestant contre celui qui était son petit ami de lui avoir gâché sa soirée. Harry Potter épousait enfin Ginny Weasley et Hermione avait été convié au mariage en tant que témoin de la mariée, quoi de mieux comme événement qu'un mariage ? Rien me direz-vous. Pourtant le moral d'Hermione se trouvait dans ses chaussettes plutôt que sur la piste de danse.<p>

Son petit ami, ou plutôt le courant d'air qui lui servait de petit ami avait décidé au dernier moment de ne pas accompagner Hermione au mariage, prétextant un rendez-vous de dernière minute. Il était vrai que son couple battait de l'aile et que depuis quelques mois les seuls moments intimes qu'ils pouvaient partagé se trouvaient lors de déjeuné express, Hermione s'impliquant dans son travail plus qu'il ne le fallait et Blaise inventant des excuses toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres pour rester tard à son bureau. Oui Hermione Granger sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Ne leur demander pas comment ils en sont arrivé là, eux même ne saurai pas vous l'expliquer, une histoire sur un coup de tête, on se croit amoureux, on s'installe ensemble et l'on devient ce couple banal qui manque de piment.

Hermione avait mis plusieurs mois avant de réalisé que la routine s'était bel et bien installé dans sa vie et que ses sentiments pour Blaise n'étaient que fictif, un semblant d'attachement qui vous permet de vous éloigner d'une réalité qui vous déplaît, la guerre pour Hermione Granger, le mariage forcé pour Blaise Zabini. Elle en était désormais certaine, sa relation avec Blaise devait se terminer, et elle était dorénavant déterminé à profiter de sa vie comme si chaque jour était le dernier.

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée à danser, chanter, s'amuser comme une folle, mais surtout à siroter des Wisky Pur Feu, ce qui fit qu'à la fin de la soirée, notre chère Gryffondor ne tenait plus debout. Ginny et Harry étaient partit depuis un moment sur le lieu de leur lune de miel et il ne restait dans la salle que quelques personnes qui se préparait à partir. Hermione décida de restait encore un peu pour laisser le temps à l'alcool présent dans son sang de s'évaporer car elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir rentrer chez entière si elle transplanait complètement bourré.

Au bout d'une demi heure elle vit Ron arriver dans la salle. Il semblait également saoul si l'on en croyait sa chemise entre ouverte, son écharpe posé sur son épaule et la bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu qu'il tenait à la main. Un slow démarra et il s'approcha d'Hermione en lui faisant une sorte de révérence.

-Tu danse ?

Elle accepta et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Les mouvements qu'ils effectuaient étaient loin d'être parfait, mais pourtant leur ivresse semblait s'être calmer et ils semblaient dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait éclater. C'est alors que tout s'enchaîna rapidement, Ron attira Hermione contre lui comme pour éliminer tout l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux, sa main posé sur la hanche de la Gryffondor vint se loger dans son cou et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, tel la caresse d'une plume, comme pour demander l'autorisation de sa partenaire. En guise acquiescement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et sa main dans ses cheveux. Ron caressa ses lèvres une seconde fois, puis mordilla sa lèvre supérieure comme pour la faire languir puis posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes ce qui eu l'effet de déclencher chez nos deux protagonistes une vague de frisson. Le baiser était au départ timide mais très rapidement il devint enflammé, sauvage, comme si leur vie dépendait de ce baiser. Ron passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui entrouvrit sa bouche en guise de réponse. Leur langue se caressèrent, se cherchèrent, entamèrent un bataille endiablé dont personne n'en sortirai vainqueur. Hermione sentit ses jambes fléchirent tant l'excitation montait dans son corps, jamais elle n'avait éprouver des sensations aussi forte avec la seule force d'un baiser. Comme si Ron avait entendu ses pensées elle se sentit transplaner puis être déposé dans un lit. Au contact du matelas Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre qui était certainement celle de Ron. Celui ci se tenait devant elle et était occupé à défaire sa chemise, lorsqu'il eut retirer celle-ci il vint s'allonger sur Hermione et un second baiser commença, aussi intense que le premier. Ron passa ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione, partant de ses cuisses pour arriver sur ses seins, chacun de ses mouvements semblaient être maîtrisé à la perfection ce qui étonna relativement la Gryffondor qui avait toujours connu le roux maladroit. Il descendit lentement la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, et fit glisser la bretelle de celle-ci. Leur baiser avait cessé et ils se fixaient désormais dans les yeux, laissant paraître toutes les envies refoulé qu'ils entretenait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et des millions de papillons virevoltaient dans son bas ventre, lui procurant des sensations qui lui semblait irréaliste car il n'avait encore rien fait. Ron approcha enfin ses lèvres de la peau de sa partenaire, il commença par la frôler, l'effleurer, puis arrivé au niveau de son épaule il embrassa délicatement sa peau, en remontant lentement vers la base de son cou tandis que sa main caressait ses cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son mont de vénus. Il passa sa main sur ce qu'il pensait être un string et tandis que ses lèvres se baladaient dans son cou, caressant sa peau de sa langue, il descendit le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de d'accéder à l'objet de ses désires. Il fit ensuite descendre la robe de Hermione et lui défit son soutient-gorge qu'il balança parterre sans aucune retenue. Sa bouche s'attaqua à la poitrine gonflé de désir de la jolie brune alors que sa main se balader entre ses cuisses arrachant des gémissements à Hermione. Il l'a pénétra d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième tandis sa bouche jouait avec le téton de son sein droit. Hermione haletait et se tortillait dans tous les sens en murmurant le prénom de Ron. Sentant qu'elle arrivait au point de non retour, Ron posa son pouce sur son bouton de chair et le massa tout en continuant les vas et viens de ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard l'orgasme d'Hermione éclatait en spasme dans tout son corps, la faisant crier comme jamais.

Il lui fallu plusieurs instants pour enfin reprendre ses esprits. Ron quant-a lui continuer de parsemer son corps de baiser, tous diffèrent les uns des autres. Lorsque les spasmes furent enfin calmer elle reprit le contrôle des choses, elle poussa Ron sur dos et s'installa sur lui l'embrassant sauvagement sans la moindre tendresse. Elle défit son pantalon et le fit descendre en même temps que son boxer, puis le laissa s'enfoncer en elle, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Elle imposa un rythme rapide tout en lui déposant des milliers de baiser sur sa jugulaire, et le mordit tout en assénant un coup sec ce qui eut le mérite de faire grogner de plaisir le rouquin. Lorsqu'elle sentit son plaisir monter elle accéléra les vas et viens et ils explosèrent ensemble dans l'orgasme le plus intense de leur vie.

Hermione se coucha au côté de Ron. « Seulement pour une nuit » lui avait-elle chuchoter dans l'oreille avant de s'endormir profondément dans ses bras.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place à côté de lui était vide et il ne restait plus aucune trace d'Hermione dans son appartement. Il demanda alors si la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer était un rêve, mais non, ses souvenirs étaient bien net, il avait couché avec Hermione Granger. Celle dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie mais qu'il avait abandonné à avoir la trouvant trop bien pour lui. Mais malgré la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé dans ses bras Hermione avait disparu de son appartement et n'avait laissé aucun mot.

Ron fixait le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, repensant à cette femme qu'il avait eu le droit d'aimer le temps de quelques heures, une nuit, son corps, sa peau, son odeur, ses lèvres, sa voix, ses gémissement, un amour qui fait mal, un amour à sens unique.

* * *

><p><em>Vous seriez des amours de me laisser vos avis et de me dire si il y a des choses à modifier ou pas, c'est mon premier Lemon donc soyez indulgent :$. Bisous et merci à ceux qui mettent des review<em>


End file.
